Watching From Afar
by pnlp434
Summary: Jason todd dies but how does he see it. What is it like for him when he returns. After all so much has changed.


**I apologize ahead of time for any spelling or grammar errors. I am open to any comments or constructive criticism that you may have.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story.**

* * *

Jason pulled himself off of the floor and began to rise so that he was standing. Before he could however, the cold edge of a crowbar made swift contact with his jaw and he was once again on the ground. He began coughing and breathing heavily as he lay on the stone floor of the abandoned warehouse. He could feel pain radiate through his body. He felt wet on his face but he didn't have to check to know that it was blood.

"Wow!" A sickening voice said from above him.

"That looks like it really hurt."

The voice almost said the comment matter-o-factly. In a happy, yet depressing and fascinated voice. Like the Joker was unaware that getting hit by a crowbar could hurt. A cruel smile stretched across his red painted lips and he raised his hand to deliver another blow. The silence in the warehouse was deadly except for the voice of the man and the grunts and gasps of the injured teen.

Jason tried to stand up again but was hit in the stomach and sent back to the floor panting.

"Whoa, now hang on. That looks like it hurt a lot more."

"So let's try and clear this up eh pumpkin?" The Joker said while tapping the crowbar in his left hand.

"What hurts more?" He said hitting the teen again.

"A? Or B?" Two more hits.

"forehand? Or backhand?"

Jason had felt pain but never like this. He tried his best to appear tough but wasn't doing the best job. He wanted nothing more than to punch the Joker as hard as he could and the begin to hit him with his own crowbar. But he was weak. He could barely even stand up. At least he could occupy himself with thoughts of revenge to take focus off of the pain. At least until Batman showed up and kicked the crap out of the Joker. He might be running a little late but he always came just in time.

A maniacal laugh escaped the Joker's lips as he laughed at Jason's expense. Jason then came up with the best insults and curses he could think of as a reply. Although, the insults merely came out as a small grunting, mumbling sound.

The Joker then began to imitate him and crouched next to his face.

"A little louder lamb chop." He whispered.

"I think you may have a collapsed lung. That always impedes the oratory."

In response Jason simply spit the blood in his mouth on to the Joker's face.

"Now that was rude!" The Joker said picking up Jason's head by his hair and slamming it onto the floor. Jason grunted and struggled under the man's grasp as his face met cold, hard, concrete.

The Joker took a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and wiped his cheek.

"The first boy blunder had some manners."

Jason looked up at him and smiled through his teeth coldly. In an almost maniacal way.

"I suppose I'm going to have to teach you a lesson so that you can better follow in his footsteps."

The Joker paused for a moment.

"Nah! I'm just gonna keep beating you with this crowbar."

He then put his foot on Jason's head and continued his insane laughter.

Laughter echoed through the room as Jason received blow after blow._ Batman will be here soon._ Jason thought to himself. He was sure that he had at least one broken rib, if not more. His blood covered him as well as the floor. Every sound that escaped him sounded louder and louder as the minutes ticked away. Jason didn't look at the pale face of the Joker. Their eyes never made contact. Not even once. His eyes were glued to the door. Because Jason knew that any moment that door would break down and this moment would end. Everything would be better.

He knew that he would have to listen to a lecture when he recovered from Bruce but in the future all this wouldn't matter anymore. His injuries would heal and he would have learned his lesson not to go off alone. This would never happen again. He could get his revenge on the Joker one day. He swore that he would.

And so Jason squeezed his eyes shut and waited. He took hit after hit for what seemed like hours. Maybe it was hours. Jason's head hurt so much he couldn't think straight. He had no idea how long he had been a subject to the Joker's insanity. He waited and took in the pain. He knew it would be over soon. But when he finally was at his last strength, the hits suddenly stopped. The Joker actually packed up his crowbar and began to leave. Jason was actually surprised that he stopped.

"OK kiddo I gotta go. It's been fun though right?" The Joker said pulling on a coat.

"Well maybe a smidge more fun for me than you, but I'm just guessing since you're being awful quiet."

"Anyway. Be a good boy, finish your homework, and be in bed by nine."

"And hey! Tell the big man I say, hello." With that, he pulled up his fur lined hood and stepped out the door.

laughter could still be heard as he closed the door behind him. A cold gust of winter air blew into the room. The moment that Jason heard the sound fade away he snapped his eyes open. He hurt everywhere but forced himself to roll backwards so that his handcuffed hands were in front of him. He grunted in pain and struggled to stay focused.

Jason then attempted to stand. It took all of his strength to get to his feet. Every inch of him hurt. Slowly Jason took a step while swaying as his head spun. He moved his right foot and then his left foot. He took another step and then fell face first. But Jason knew that he had to get out of there.

Once again he made an attempt to get to the door. This time he didn't have the strength to stand and pulled himself across the floor leaving a trail of blood behind him.

Jason's muscles were on fire but he finally made it to the door.

He reached for the rusty doorknob and struggled to open the door. He listened closely before finally coming to the conclusion that it was locked from the outside. _It's alright. Batman will still come._ Jason reassured himself.

He pushed himself into a sitting position and slumped against the rusty, metal door. He leaned his head against the door and clenched his teeth. He tried to focus on the sound of his breathing. In out, in out. Just the Jason heard another sound. It was very faint but he could just make out a quiet beeping noise. _Beeping?_ Jason thought suddenly aware of what it was. He looked up.

A small timer was attached to a mound of dynamite. _How could I have not seen this before?_ Jason thought. Jason then realized that for the first time ever, Batman was late. This grim thought was now reality.

10, 9, 8

Jason's heart began to beat wildly. He felt so helpless. His mind could barely even comprehend what was happening. His life was literally slipping away and there was nothing he could do about it. He almost laughed. He had always imagined him dying at an old age. Never in a million years did he think this would happen.

7, 6

_So this is how it ends. This is it._

5, 4

Jason squeezed his eyes shut. He realized that for the first time in his life he was truly scared. He couldn't bare to watch the red clock tick away his last moments.

3, 2

Jason was still stunned. _He didn't come_.

1

* * *

**I will have you know that this is not the end of the story. **

**I intend to make more about how Jason comes back and his reaction to what has changed.**

**I simply used the under the red hood death scene as a prologue.**

**Reviews would be much appreciated.**


End file.
